Taking the Dirt Road
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: (Not in correct category because ff(dot)net does not have Dungeon Lords as a game selection) A Wylvan and a Zaur become lovers on their quest on becoming Dungeon Lords.


Author's Note: This is part of a series that I am working on and this is the _First_ M rated scene that I have written

* * *

Ranjit Zulan stayed inside the room and was laying down on his bed. Fenri'is just walked in and stripped his clothes off, he climbed into the bed a d started drifting off. Ranjit Zulan turned to look at the Wylvan.

"Hey Fenri'is?"

"Hm?" He turned around to face the Zaur.

"Ummm... I was wondering... are you by chance gay?" Fenri'is found it hard to answe and remain silent. Luckily since it was 300 hours there was little to no light in the room so they didn't see each other's faces.

Fenri'is feigned his tiredness by replying inba drowsy tone. "Mhm." He tried hiding his face under the covers.

Ranjit Zulan smiled happily. "Would you..." he coughed mid sentence. "Want to, sleep together?" The last word was partially forced out and changed the overall tone of the message he attempted to convey.

Fenri'is yawned out another reply. "Sure I guess." Ranjit Zulan got up and pushed his bed closer to Fenri'is' bed. Once the beds attached Ranjit sat down and crawled over to the wylvan. The zaur began petting his fur and feeling down his body. Fenri'is blushed and began panting in shallow breaths. Zulan moved closer and pressed his body against his. His arms found their way around him and the two embraced. The wylvan whispered some faint words to Zulan, to which his response was a nod. The Zaur rolled over ontop of him and looked down at his face. Fenri'is spread his legs apart so Ranjit tied in between his thighs, allowing him more access. Before starting Zulan kissed Fenri'is and licked his chest. The Zaur initiated a slow and steady thrust slowly penetrating Fenri'is. Each thrust stimulated their phalluses to erect and Zulan already began entering his wylvan depths. Elicit light moans escaped their maws as their passion intensified. Fenri'is' faint pant grew louder and heavier as Zulan gradually increased his pace. The Zaur's tapered tip was reaching his prostate and beginning to gingerly massage it. Sexual whines echoed from Fenri'is and bounced off the walls. The room filled with heat and the musk of sexual intercourse. Fenri'is' tail wagged from beneath them. The stimulation from thrusts, the heat, and the crevices and contours within Fenri'is' anal cavity were simultaneously working against the nerves within Ranjit's Zaurian phallus. Time passed by as they started becoming more intimate. Zulan's thrust eventually slowed in pace yet became deeper, caressing Fenri'is' walls with the sides of his cock, and jabbing his prostate with his tapered tip. Their bodies, completely different by nature, were alike. Ranjit's smooth scales glided past Fenri'is' burly fur. Despite their major differences, both in stature and personality, they were like a two piece puzzle fitting perfectly together. Fenri'is could feel every inch of the Zaur's phallus within his rectum and Ranjit's interior testicles against his exposed scrotum. As Ranjit was approaching his climax he delved completely into the Wylvan tail hole that he was making love with and started microthrusting at a rapid pace. Precum dribbled from Fenri'is' tip and smeared on both of their abdomens. He moaned out to Ranjit. "I'm.." He took a deep breath. "Almost... There... Ranjit..." Ranjit gave a deep sexual growl alerting Fenri'is that he was on the verge of climaxing. With one final microthrust Ranjit spread his seed deep within Fenri'is. The Wylvan released a feral howl into the air and came as well, between their abdomens and the lycan cream smeared on both scales and fur causing them to stick. Zulan's hands were at either side of Fenri'is's head and his feet were hanging off the edge of the bed. He looked down at the Wylvan below him with a faint smile. With his heavy breaths gradually returning to normal, he kissed the panting Lycan underneath him. Fenri'is kissed him back and tenderly licked his neck after they broke apart. Ranjit Zulan combed his claws through Fenri'is' burly fur. The two laid together gazing back at the others eyes for some time. When Zulan looked out the window the sky was dark blue and was beginning to lighten up.

"It's around 530 hours or so," he said softly to Fenri'is.

"We were at it for a while then," Fenri'is replied with a chuckle and a grin.

"We have keep this a secret though, no one could know, otherwise it could bring trouble." The Wylvan nodded in response.

"I won't tell a soul."

"Good." Ranjit cuddled with Fenri'is for a few minites longer before he got up and pulled the beds apart.

By the time the hour turned to 600, the two were already packed and ready to leave. To reduce suspicion of anything between them they set up a plan to leave out at different times and meet up later in the forest to travel together. Fenri'is left the room and headed downstairs. He walked up to the receptionists and returned the key. One receptionist asked him about the howl earlier that woke up a few guests. He came up with a lie and played it off well.

"I fell on the floor and almost broke my nose."

"Oh, well are you all right?"

"It's better now but it's still sore."

"I hope you enjoyed your stay, Farewell traveler!" She said with a smile as Fenri'is left.

Ranjit Zulan sighed and straightened up any minor fixes before heading downstairs. He dropped off the key and thanked the receptionist for the room. Before she could get a word in he already had both feet through the door.

The Zaur made his way out of town and ventured into the dense forest. He looked around and Fenri'is walked out from behind some trees. Ranjit Zulan smiled warmly. "You ready?" The Wylvan asked as he walked closer to the lizard. He nodded in response and two ventured further into the forest not knowing what would be in store for them.


End file.
